


Mewtwo's Friend

by Neubauje



Series: Mewtwo's Legacy [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Originally based on a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neubauje/pseuds/Neubauje
Summary: Mewtwo, after escaping from Giovanni, befriends a young woman. With her help, he gets revenge on Giovanni and suffers a great loss and a discovery of his own. Follows Pokémon: The First Movie vaguely before branching off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a repost of my first big fanfic, written at age 14. Hard to believe it's been that long since I wrote this! Mewtwo is still my favorite.

((…I refuse to become a mere tool of man. I was not born of this world, and my creators have used and betrayed me. So, I stand alone!)) …Some might come to regret those words, but not the speaker, not Mewtwo. Even now, when his decision was causing him so much trouble, he would never regret those words. Why, that would be like the United States themselves regretting the Declaration of Independence. For that's what it was really, that statement. A declaration to the rest of the world. Even if it would not always hold true.

Mewtwo summoned up a great amount of energy. He held it in his mind, and jumped off the ground. He started to flee, and when his pursuers followed, he released the energy he had been holding back. It took the form of a wave, blasting back every single one of them.

But Mewtwo knew that he was not in the clear yet. He was right. Two helicopters rose from the horizon. While Mewtwo was a fast flier, he was not fast enough. Even he knew this. So, conjuring his energy into two black and purple balls, he held one in each hand and waited for the right moment. When the moment came, he turned and pitched the balls towards the helicopters. Guiding them both with his mind, he ensured that they would strike in the precise place that would do the job. It worked, and both of the helicopters exploded on impact.

But even that, seemingly, was not enough. More pursuers rose in both helicopters and jet packs. And three battle ships were heading towards him. Mewtwo was definitely outnumbered. He surveyed the scene, and knew that if he took on this many enemies at once, he would possibly beat them, but then he would be so weak that he would fall into the sea and drown. And there might be more pursuers still. Mewtwo shut his eyes and wished he could just disappear. And miraculously, he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Mewtwo opened his eyes and found that he was now floating over a bright green forest, not the sea where he had been before. He looked around. There were no people to be seen anywhere. All was calm and peaceful. The forest was on the shoreline, and even the crystal-blue waters seemed to be sighing in relief. Mewtwo realized that he must have unwillingly teleported, yet another power waiting to be discovered, trained, controlled, and strengthened.

Since his first awakening in the lab, Mewtwo had been learning constantly about himself. He had used his great brainpower to scan himself, to see just "what made him tick." So he understood about his physical self, but still had much testing to do on his mental self. While fighting various fights, he had at least learned his limits. He hoped he would never have to break them. The results could be catastrophic.

However, he had never had the time to find out all that he could do. All that he had used in battle just now were simple things. Things that he had discovered in the beginning. Except for that teleport. That was new to him still. This proved his theory even further, that there were still things to be discovered about himself.

And suddenly, Mewtwo realized something: he had done it. He had finally escaped from his pursuers. He was free. But he didn't know where he was. Mewtwo flew higher and higher, forming a bubble of protection around himself as the atmosphere grew thinner. He flew as high as he dared, all the while searching. Surveying his surroundings for anything familiar. He found nothing. No people, no islands, no danger. He was truly free. _This must be what it feels like,_ he thought. _This must be freedom._ Mewtwo was truly the picture of majesty. If he had been a rooster, he would have crowed as loud as he could.

Mewtwo slowly drifted back down to the land. He lowered himself between the trees, and surveyed his new surroundings. There were trails, but faint ones. Paths that had not been used for years. There was a hill, covered in trees, and very steep. For some reason, Mewtwo was intrigued. He wanted to see more. He slowly drifted between the trees, up to the top of the hill, not really knowing what to expect. But somehow, in the back of his mind, expecting _something_ nonetheless.

The very first thing he saw was a house. A human house. A Victorian, with three stories. A regular mansion. Of course Mewtwo did not know these terms. He simply knew that it was a human house.

His first instinct was to recoil at the sight of it. Until he saw that the house was in ruins. It had obviously been abandoned for many years. There was ivy growing up the sides, and the roof was slightly caving in. There was the smell of rot in the air about it. There were no windowpanes; all of the glass had fallen out years ago. The door was hanging on one hinge.

Mewtwo drifted around the house, and in the back, discovered that there was a small clearing of trees. Very overgrown, and almost impassible. But in the clearing was a small pond. Overgrown with swamp plants, and reeking of rot. Flying up again, Mewtwo found that the house, the clearing, and the pond, were all invisible, covered by the surrounding trees. _Perfect._

Mewtwo flew back down and memorized the exact state of the property. It would be needed later. He nodded his head, and made his decision. He would live here. It was the perfect spot, bathed in a green light from the surrounding trees. He finally landed, his feet on the soft moss in front of the house. Mewtwo was happy. He had a purpose. For now, anyways. He finally settled down, content. There was much work to do, and all the time in the world to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Five years later**

Kiva had gone on a camping trip by herself; at the earliest age her parents had let her- 18. But she was never really alone. She had her team with her. Her trustworthy pokemon that she had been raising since she was 11. She could only carry six at a time, naturally. And during this camping trip, she had no access to any technology. That meant no switching, no buying, and no healing. She had to rely on the one team she had assembled. It consisted of her starter, who was now a lv. 67 grovyle, a lv. 58 pidgeot, a lv. 62 miltank, a lv. 56 arcanine, a lv. 65 vaporeon, and a lv. 66 persian. She had stopped her grovyle from evolving again, because it liked having more mobility. It seemed more free and happy that way.

Kiva rode on her pidgeot over to the forest, soaring through the warm summer clouds. She then threw a pokeball down through the trees below and waited for it to snap back to her hand, empty. Replacing it at her side, she leapt into midair, feeling the exciting rush of air and adrenaline at the same time. The arcanine jumped above the trees just in time to catch her, making sure that Kiva landed safely on his back, feeling her hug his warm furry neck. They landed on the ground again, still running. Kiva then pointed another pokeball at the sky, recalling pidgeot, who was still keeping up with them.

Kiva and arcanine rode through the trees until Kiva found a suitable camping spot. Then she called upon her grovyle to help her clear the area and set up the camp. She sent out her persian and arcanine to go catch something to eat, and with arcanine's help, roasted the furret they had brought back. It was a rather large furret, and there was enough meat to go around for anybody who wanted some. She had grovyle cut it into portions for everyone. The vegetarians went to go graze while the others ate around the small campfire. When they had all eaten, Kiva asked vaporeon to put the fire out, then called them back into their pokeballs and went to bed for the night.

In the morning, Kiva took a deep breath of the musty-sweet forest air. She got up out of her sleeping bag, and unzipped the green tent and went outside. She stretched her arms, arched her back, and sighed. She was happy. She let out her pokemon, so they could all stretch too. She sent out grovyle with a basket she had brought to go collect berries. She trusted that he would know which ones were good to eat. She took out a bowl, and asked miltank for some milk. She poured some cereal she had brought with her. As she was eating, she let her pokemon go forage for whatever they wanted to eat.

She ate her cereal. Just about when she was finished, grovyle came back with a basketful of berries. There were plenty of mago and pecha berries, because both Kiva and grovyle liked them sweet. They split the berries and chowed down. By the time they were done, they both had sweet berry juice dripping down their faces. So Kiva called vaporeon to give them some water to clean up with.

Kiva was in the mood for a hike. She recalled her pokemon, except for grovyle. The grovyle came with her, putting a small mark on the trees they passed so they wouldn't get lost. It was refreshing walking through the woods in the early morning. There was still a fine mist hanging between the trees. Grovyle was in his natural environment, here in the forest. He was clearly enjoying himself, grinning and leaping from tree to tree.

Eventually, they came to a very steep hill. Kiva thought it would be a good challenge, and commenced to climbing it. Grovyle leaped along with her, marking the trees as they went. When they got to the top of the hill, Kiva saw something she did not expect to find: a large old house, with three stories. It was clearly abandoned and had been so for many years. Curious, she called back her grovyle. She didn't want him accidentally pulling the house down.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiva walked up to the house, and stepped onto the porch. To her surprise, it actually felt quite solid. She ducked below the door, which was hanging from one hinge. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the gloom. It was kind of creepy in the house, like something could spring out at her from anywhere. She wanted to explore the house more. She saw a flight of stairs, very creaky looking. She carefully walked over to the steps. The house was strange, because while it looked as though the floorboards could give way any minute, they all felt surprisingly solid. The same held true for the steps. When Kiva got up to the second floor, she found herself in a long hallway with a couple doors on either side. At the end of the hallway was another staircase. She knew it must lead up to the attic. She reasoned that she could explore the attic first, and work her way through the other rooms on her way down.

No longer caring about the seemingly unstable floor, she walked over to the other staircase. She went up the stairs, expecting to find an attic that was cluttered and dusty. At the top of that staircase was a doorway. Kiva went through it. She was surprised, because the room was not filled with clutter. As she looked around, she saw that it was actually quite clear. But then, when her eyes got to the corner, she was utterly surprised.

There, in the dark little corner, was a bed. It had blankets on it, but more surprising was the fact that there was somebody in it. Kiva peered closer, and saw that there was the tip of a thick purple tail hanging out from the end of the bed. And suddenly, she knew.

When Kiva was little, she had heard stories about how an unknown pokemon lab had made a clone of mew, calling it Mewtwo. But it had escaped, five years ago. She had seen the footage on TV, as people in black uniforms had chased a large, purple, almost cat-like thing across the ocean as it fled from the island where it had seemingly been created. She had watched as Mewtwo took down all the pursuers, only to have them keep coming for it. Finally, when the poor thing was outnumbered, she had seen it flinch, and then- disappear. Nobody knew where it had gone.

Many people said it was cold-blooded because it had killed all of those people. But Kiva saw the real side to it. She understood that it had only done what was necessary to get away. She had sympathized with it. But that was five years ago. Kiva had forgotten all about the escaped clone. Until now. Kiva realized that Mewtwo must have escaped to this forest, where it had had to live in this old rotten mansion until now.

The thought that this great, powerful being was here, right next to her, filled Kiva with a sort of dread. But that soon passed, because it looked so vulnerable, sleeping there like that. She stepped as quietly as she possibly could over to the side of the bed. She knelt silently by the bed, and just sat there watching, as Mewtwo slept and breathed in and out. Suddenly, on an impulse, she leaned over, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

In a flash, Mewtwo was up, standing on the bed, surrounded by a shield, charging a blackish purple ball in one hand. He looked down and saw a young woman kneeling there, looking up at him, with the sunlight from the window shining on her reddish brown wavy hair. She was quite taken aback, and her startlingly green eyes were wide open in fear. Mewtwo paused. He lowered his hand and absorbed the energy ball, but kept the shield. Then, a look of utter surprise on his face, raised his other hand to his cheek. The girl smiled and spoke, "Hello."

Mewtwo immediately inquired, ((Who are you? What are you doing here?)) She seemed puzzled when his words resounded in her head, but his mouth did not move.

She responded, "Uhh, I'm Kiva. And I was just camping, I guess." She stood up.

((In my house?)) He seemed amused, like a parent who has caught a bad liar.

"No, actually. I was hiking and I saw this old house. I wanted to explore it."

((And you just so happened to be "camping" in this particular forest?)) Having been treated the way he had, Mewtwo was never one to be trusting.

"Well yeah, actually." She seemed even more puzzled at this strange question.

((I'll just see about that. If I may?)) He stepped down off the bed and reached a hand towards her head. She noticed that he had three fingers, but supposed that didn't matter.

Kiva wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do, but she had always been the trusting type. She nodded. Mewtwo gently laid his hand on her head. She stared at him, in concentration of whatever he was about to do. Suddenly, she felt a strange, probing sensation. She understood that he was searching her memories for…something. What, she didn't know. But then Kiva was no longer herself.

Voices were all around. _Where…am I? Who… am I? Was everything before just… a dream? They are outside, where I should be._ Kiva opened her eyes, but they were not her own. Her vision was blurred by the liquid around her. Kiva's arms raised, not by her control. The voices grew more excited. Suddenly, there was a cracking noise and something fell away, releasing the liquid. Kiva fell to a sitting position, where she stayed, surveying her new surroundings. There were people, the ones whose voices she had heard. They were all in white coats.

((Who are you?))

"We are your creators. You are Mewtwo, a clone of the legendary Mew. You are our reward for our hard work and experimentation."

 _Mewtwo? Am I truly nothing but a copy?_ ((And now that your experiment is over, what will become of me?))

"Oh, the experiment is far from over. There are still many tests to be done."

 _This cannot be my purpose. Surely, I was meant for greater things._ Kiva clenched her six stubby fingers together and raised herself off the ground. She spread her arms wide, destroying everything in their path. A great fire sprang from the explosions, engulfing her surroundings. Kiva leaped through the ceiling and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

After a what seemed like an eternity, Mewtwo seemed satisfied with whatever he was looking for. He withdrew his hand, waking Kiva from her trance. ((I see,)) he said. ((I shall have to erase your memory of this place.)) And he closed his eyes, as if about to do something.

Kiva gasped. "Oh no! Don't do that, I- I've only just met you!"

Mewtwo opened his eyes. He frowned. ((I'm sorry, but I must protect my security. If anyone knows where I am, Giovanni would be after me in a flash.))

Kiva again looked puzzled. "Who's Giovanni? You don't mean the same one who runs the Viridian Gym, do you?"

((I do indeed. He was my captor until I escaped. He-)) Mewtwo paused, and a shiver ran down his spine. ((He did awful things to me. He promised me partnership, and instead threw me into slavery. He encased me in his "armor" to prevent me from fighting back. But he underestimated my power, and one day…. I didn't put up with it anymore. I struck back. I escaped.))

"And you came here?"

((By accident, yes, but it was a good place to go. There are no humans here. Or, at least, there _weren't._ )) He scowled at her.

"But why do you live here, in this old rotten house?"

Mewtwo smirked. ((This is all an illusion. This is how the house was before I moved in. I keep it like this to ward off anyone searching for me.)) Mewtwo raised his hands, and the room seemed to melt away. ((This is where I really live,)) he said as the room changed before Kiva's eyes.

Instead of dusty, creaky-looking wood, the room was now made of a different material, like a mix between metal and plastic. Everything was sleek looking, and nothing was dusty. There were actual windows, instead of just holes. There seemed to be an improved version of everything, and technology everywhere.

"But how…." Kiva began.

((In my years of solitude here, I have learned to do many things with my psychic abilities.)) Mewtwo took a finger and tapped his head, smiling. ((It's actually quite useful if you put your _mind_ to it.))

It took Kiva awhile, but soon she came to realize that Mewtwo had just attempted to be humorous. She gave a short chuckle, just to please him.

Mewtwo continued, ((I have learned to actually create things, simple things, like materials. I then use my telekinesis to put them together. I have created my own palace, in a way. I have to keep it similar to the original on the surface, so that I may project the image around it. Yet another newly learned ability. However, below the surface lies my true domain. I have created a laboratory, actually very similar to the one in which I, myself, was created.)) He made a face.

Kiva was astounded. "Oh, please show me!"

Mewtwo sighed. ((Why not? You won't remember it when I'm done with you.))

This stopped Kiva for a second, but she decided to be grateful with what she was getting at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiva found that Mewtwo had encased the both of them in a bubble. Mewtwo explained, ((Normally, I could simply teleport down to the lab. But in order for you to accompany me, I need to use this bubble to take you with me.)) The bubble clouded until it became opaque, then started to clear again until it simply faded out of existence. When the bubble was clear, Kiva could see that they were in a whole different surrounding. Computers were everywhere, along with a large machine that had a conveyer belt, and several large glass tubes.

Mewtwo spread his arms, gesturing to their surroundings, ((This is my laboratory. I do all of my studies and experiments here.)) Kiva gasped. The place was bigger than she could ever have imagined. Mewtwo gave his hand a little wave, and all of the computers and machinery came to life. Mewtwo pointed to the machine with the conveyer belt. ((That is my cloning machine. I have captured and cloned every species from the surrounding environment, but that is a limited number from such a limited habitat. I wish I had access to a more varied range, that I may clone more species.))

Kiva took the hint. She ventured to ask, "Would you like to clone my pokemon that I brought with me? I have only the six, but it's something, at least."

Mewtwo turned to face her. ((You would willingly allow me to clone your pokemon? I would think most trainers would not want their pokemon to be cloned.))

Kiva shrugged, "Well as long as it doesn't hurt them, I think you should, if you need more species. I don't mind, as long as they're safe."

Mewtwo looked surprised. But even still, he continued. ((Very well. Please put your pokeballs on the conveyer belt one at a time, and we can proceed.))

Kiva first chose grovyle, her favorite. Mewtwo turned the machine on, and the pokeball was moved to the machine. A short time after the ball entered the machine, the image of grovyle appeared on a screen above the conveyer belt. A light flashed, and suddenly, the top of one of the giant glass tubes opened. In the fluid inside, out came a grovyle, curled up as though asleep.

For the first time, Kiva noticed that the tubes contained other pokemon in the same state: birds, bugs, and several other forest types. There were also some that Kiva figured must have come from the sea at the edge of the forest.

"Wow, that was fast!" Kiva exclaimed.

((Yes, my technology is superior to that which I was created with.)) Mewtwo looked smug. ((There, on the other side of the machine, is your grovyle. Please select another.))

And so it went, as pidgeot, arcanine, miltank, and vaporeon all popped into the various tubes. Until they came to the persian. Mewtwo's eyes widened at the sight of the persian on the screen. The persian had reminded him of Giovanni, as Giovanni always had his beloved persian with him wherever he went. The sight of that persian made Mewtwo sick, so naturally, Mewtwo's instincts came into action at the sight of Kiva's persian.

((You have a persian?)) He shot at her. Kiva seemed taken aback at this sudden change in behavior. Mewtwo calmed down. ((I apologize, it is simply a matter of bad associations. Persian was Giovanni's pet, it followed him everywhere, and he always lavished it with love. I still associate persian with Giovanni, and Giovanni with pain.))

As he said this, the persian clone had already slipped into a tube with a whoosh. The cloning machine had made no differentiation.

Kiva felt sorry for Mewtwo, and began to apologize for her mistake, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

((No, you could not have known. I apologize for my rash behavior. After all, I now have six new clones that I did not have before. And for that, I thank you.))

Kiva nodded. "But why are they all curled up asleep like that?"

Mewtwo explained, ((They are in suspended animation. They shall remain in that state until I choose to release them. I collect these clones for protection, should I ever need it. And in a way, I am filling a pokedex of my own, cloning one of each species. However, I programmed my machine to create them with special markings, that I may tell them apart from any pokemon that are not mine. Now, come. There is still much to show you…))


	8. Chapter 8

**Meanwhile, underneath Viridian City Gym…**

Giovanni strode briskly down the corridor, mumbling, "This had better be good." His persian, pacing beside him growled a "Mmrr" of agreement. When he reached the end of the corridor, the double doors reading "Giovanni Labs" slid open with a swoosh.

Giovanni spotted a scientist standing there waiting for him. He inquired of the scientist, "What is this all about? What did you call me here for?"

The scientist put on his best face for his boss, and quickly replied, "It's right this way, Sir. I do think you will be quite impressed."

"We'll see about that," Giovanni said under his breath.

The scientist led Giovanni to a large glass cylinder filled with fluid. Giovanni gasped. The tube had a plaque, reading "Mewthree."

Inside the tube was a dark floating object connected to wires. It, too, was in suspended animation. The figure looked similar to Mewtwo, but smaller and darker gray. It also had a large black tail, and pointed ears.

Giovanni turned from the clone to the scientist. "You're positive this one will obey?"

The scientist nodded. "Yes Sir, a control chip has been implanted in the brain. It insures complete control."

Giovanni sighed with a sense of accomplishment. "Very good. He's perfect."

"She, Sir. The clone is a female."


	9. Chapter 9

Mewtwo led Kiva down a long hallway, until they came to a hatch. Mewtwo gestured to it, and it swung open. Kiva was blinded, because the hatch led outside, where it was now broad daylight. When Kiva's vision adjusted, she saw that they were on the side of a cliff, just above the water.

Kiva was puzzled, for it seemed they were at a dead end. "Where to now?" she asked.

Mewtwo held up his hand, and yet another illusion dissipated. In front of them appeared a small dock, and more importantly, a rowboat.

Kiva understood, and started to go over to the boat. Before she reached it, she heard a small thump behind her. When she turned around, the hatch had disappeared. "Another illusion?" she asked Mewtwo.

((No, just a rocky surface to blend with the cliff side.)) And he proceeded past her into the boat. Kiva followed him, appreciating how he held the boat steady for her with his mind as she climbed in. Kiva started to take a seat in the rowing position, when Mewtwo shook his head. ((I'll row.)) Kiva raised her eyebrows, but moved to the front.

Mewtwo went and sat in the back. "But-" Kiva started. Mewtwo held up his hand again, making a circular gesture with it. The oars started rowing by themselves, and the boat moved through the water at a comfortable pace. Mewtwo flicked his finger, and the dock disappeared again. Mewtwo finally seemed to relax, letting the tip of his tail drift in the cool water. "Where are we going?"

((You'll see soon enough.))

"But couldn't you just teleport us there? Or fly?"

((Yes, but this is nicer.))

Kiva couldn't disagree with that. She let out her vaporeon so it could swim beside them. It seemed happy, diving in and out of the water, always fairly close to the boat.

Kiva sat back, letting her fingers trail in the water. She sat wondering what Mewtwo would do next.


	10. Chapter 10

After awhile on the water, Mewtwo sat up and the boat stopped rowing. ((Ah, here we are,)) he said.

Kiva looked around, but didn't see anything. Mewtwo pointed at the rock face next to them, and raised his finger a little. A small hole opened on the side of the rock, just big enough for the boat to fit through comfortably. Mewtwo once again commanded the boat to row, and it turned and headed towards the hole in the cliff side. Kiva quickly recalled her vaporeon.

When they reached the hole, Kiva was astounded. Inside was a large cove, where another illusion above their heads still provided as much sunlight as they could need. There was an island in the middle of the cove, and it had many berry bushes, trees, and lots of grass growing on it. On the far side of the cove was a hole, presumably the end of a very large tunnel. In the middle of the island was a spring, full of crystal-clear water. However, while the cove was very beautiful, it was otherwise empty.

"What is this for?" Kiva asked.

((Wait a minute, you will see.)) Mewtwo had raised his hand, fingers pinched, and opened them. Kiva wondered what he had done, as nothing seemed to be happening.

After about a minute or so, Kiva heard a rumbling. Suddenly, pokemon came pouring out of the tunnel, and running and leaping about on the island. Kiva recognized them as the clones that had been in suspended animation back in the lab. Among them she spotted the newest ones, which Mewtwo had made from her pokemon. There was grovyle, so familiar, yet so strange. It had black stripes on either side of its eyes, making it look more ferocious.

All the water pokemon surfaced, too, including the vaporeon clone. Mewtwo explained that there was a direct tunnel filled with water from the tubes to the cove. The water pokemon simply swam their way here. Kiva realized that Mewtwo must have built tunnels all underneath the forest.

Mewtwo looked proud. ((I have constructed a perfect environment for my clones. They are perfectly suited here, with plenty of food and fresh water.)) He raised his hand once more, and a platform rose from the ground. On it was a large button, and a tube shaped like a swan's neck. Mewtwo pointed to it, explaining ((That is for the carnivores, it produces synthetic meat. I have perfected it over the years in my lab. This way, the clones do not have to kill to simply survive.))

Kiva stood in awe. "This is beautiful! It's perfect!"

Kiva and Mewtwo spent nearly the entire day in the cove, merely enjoying the company of each other and the clones. When it started to get dark, Mewtwo alerted the clones and told them to go back to the lab, which they did mournfully. Mewtwo sent the boat back to the harbor, and transported both himself and Kiva back to the mansion.

Kiva asked Mewtwo, "What now? I have to go get my camping gear if I'm to stay here for the night. I can't just leave it there."

Mewtwo suddenly popped out of existence. A moment later, he popped back, with Kiva's gear floating in front of him. ((I think I got it all. I'll send it down to the lab.)) And he waved it out of existence.

Kiva raised her eyebrows. "Well I guess that takes care of that! So, where can I sleep?"

Mewtwo pointed at the floor a few feet from his bed. Kiva was a bit disappointed, until she saw that the place where Mewtwo had pointed was rising away from the floor, forming an extra bed. Once again she was astounded. "You think of everything, Don't you?"

((I try.))

Kiva went and laid down on the new bed, and was almost instantly asleep. Mewtwo, before drifting off himself, first turned off the lights, then drew a barrier around Kiva's bed.


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning, Kiva awoke with a start, trying to remember why she had done so. The answer soon presented itself. Her cell phone was ringing. She glanced at Mewtwo, who was sitting on the bed, staring at her, eyes narrowed.

Groggily, she sat up and raised the phone to her ear to open the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey, It's your mom." It was a poor connection, with static in the background. Mewtwo stiffened. He must have been listening through Kiva.

((You will say nothing of me!)) Kiva nodded.

"Mom? Why are you calling me? You know I'm on my camping trip. _Alone._ "

"Well I just think you should come home as soon as you can." There was worry in her voice, and Kiva could hear it even over the static on the phone.

"Mom? What's the matter?" Now Kiva was worried, too.

"Nothing! I just want you to come home, that's all."

"I know something's wrong. Tell me what it is." Kiva heard her mother sigh.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but Celadon city has been attacked."

Kiva gasped and dropped the phone. Celadon was her home city. Erika, the gym leader, was her cousin. Scrambling, she grabbed the phone again.

"Are you alright? Is everyone alright? Who did it? How?" her mind was burning with questions.

"Yes, yes, we're all fine. We've taken shelter in Erika's gym. The person attacking is someone who calls himself Giovanni." This time both Kiva and Mewtwo gasped. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's a bad-" Mewtwo widened his eyes and made a swipe with his hand.

"A bad what?"

"A bad trainer. I beat him in the Viridian gym, remember?"

"You mean he's the Viridian gym leader?"

"Yeah, but how is he attacking?"

"Oh, he's just marching down the streets, surrounded by people in black uniforms. They're just blasting away at everything they see." Kiva and Mewtwo stared at each other in dismay. Kiva's mom went on, "The police have tried shooting them down, but their bullets don't even reach them. They just bounce off, about five feet away. The whole group seems to be in a big protective bubble!"

Mewtwo, as though in a trance, lifted his hand in front of his face and produced a small bubble of the same type, like the one he had surrounded himself with before.

Kiva, watching, said to her mother, "Alright, Mom. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you." She closed the call.

Turning to Mewtwo, she said, "Mewtwo, I have to go. My home is under attack. You understand, right?"

Mewtwo looked up from his bubble. ((I will accompany you, he said. If this is truly the work of Giovanni,)) he clenched his fist, destroying the bubble, ((Then this is also my chance to get revenge. He will pay for the wrongs he did me.))

Kiva was a bit wary at this sudden act of aggression, but decided that whatever Giovanni did, he probably deserved whatever Mewtwo was willing to give him.


	12. Chapter 12

Kiva and Mewtwo left their beds, and Mewtwo took them back down to the lab. He asked Kiva, ((How were you going to get back to Celadon City?))

"The same way I got here, on pidgeot." Mewtwo said nothing, in deep concentration. The tip of his tail twitched, much like that of a cat. Then he brightened up.

((You are a pokemon trainer, yes?))

"Of course."

((Then you have extra pokeballs, correct?))

"Yes, but-"

((How many?))

"Oh about twenty or so, why?"

((Perfect. I plan to take my clones with us. Your pokeballs are the perfect concealment and transportation tools. They would easily allow you to carry a small army in your backpack.))

Kiva was shocked at this display of brilliance, and looked around for her backpack. It was there, with the rest of her stuff, leaning against a computer. She took it and opened her ball pocket and tipped its contents onto the floor. Out came an assortment of balls, including pokeballs, great balls, and ultra balls. There were twenty-three in total.

Mewtwo nodded. ((That is quite sufficient.)) Mewtwo pointed to the clones, who had returned to the tubes. They woke up, and sank to the bottom of the tubes, where they exited them by walking through what had seemed a perfectly solid wall.

Mewtwo addressed his clones. They sat, watching his every move. ((Welcome. This is Kiva, some of you may have met her already.)) She gave a little wave. ((The city of Celadon, her home, has been attacked. Normally, this would not concern us. However, the attacker is Giovanni.)) At these words, there was a great uproar, as every one of the clones expressed their disapproval.

Mewtwo went on, ((Naturally, we would do everything in our power to rid the world of this menace. However, Giovanni has acquired a new form of protection. This battle will require every shred of stealth we can muster. So I have formulated a plan. You are to conceal yourselves in the pokeballs that Kiva, as a wandering trainer, has brought with her.))

There was a general look of shock among the clones as they realized what Mewtwo was asking of them. However, this passed shortly as they figured that if Mewtwo had said so, it must be the best way.

Mewtwo turned to Kiva, ((You may begin.))

Kiva gathered up her pokeballs and put them back in her ball pocket. She then took her backpack to the clones. At each one, she produced a ball, laid it on their head, and when the ball had finished containing it, she replaced the ball into the main compartment of her backpack.

Since trainers usually transported any pokemon they caught to Bill's pc, there was no proper place to put the clones. Even still, she tried to handle each one with respect, in mind of the self-sacrifice they were making in her honor.

When she was done, Kiva turned to Mewtwo. "What about you?"

((I, too, am a pokemon, you know.))

"You don't mean- oh no!" Kiva could think of nothing more humiliating. But then she had an idea. Opening her jacket, she reached into one of the inside pockets. She pulled out another pokeball, but this one was purple. It was a masterball.

"I've been saving this, but I think it's worth it. This way it won't be quite so humiliating."

Mewtwo smiled. ((Thank you. It is deeply appreciated. Now come, we really must go.))

He took them back outside, near a cliff by the sea. Kiva, understanding, called out her pidgeot. She placed the vacant ball into her backpack, leaving an empty space on her belt. Mewtwo took the masterball from Kiva's hand. He pressed his finger to the button, and disappeared in a flash of red light. The masterball snapped back to Kiva's hand, now occupied. She kissed it, murmuring, "Thank you." And placed it at her side.

Kiva walked over to the cliff and called pidgeot. It flapped over to her, and stooped to allow her to mount. She did so, and clucked to it. The pidgeot took a giant leap off the cliff. It dove towards the water below, until at the last second, it spread its wings wide and skimmed over the sea. The water below rippled, and then splashed as pidgeot flapped and took off once again into the clear blue sky.


	13. Chapter 13

Kiva arrived in Celadon City within the hour. From her bird's eye view, she could see the wake of destruction from Giovanni. Sadly, she spotted the place where her home had been, now just a smoldering pile of ruins. She steered pidgeot towards the gym, waiting to see its silhouette rise into her line of sight.

After a while, she realized she had been waiting far too long, and told pidgeot to turn around. It did so, wheeling through the air. This time, she scoured the ground for any signs of the Grass-type gym where she had beaten her cousin. It was nowhere to be seen, just more scalded ruins. Scoping out the outline of the streets still slightly visible, she pinpointed the place where she was sure the gym should have been. Instead there were just more ruins.

Kiva told pidgeot to land, and it did so, finding a large enough landing space after a brief search. Kiva jumped off and ran towards where the gym should be. She picked her way through the ruins, looking for any sign of the people who should have been there. She found her way to a wall, still standing weakly. She edged her way around it, being careful so as not to knock it down. Beyond was a sight that she never should have seen.

There were the people, her mom, Erika, Nurse Joy, the townspeople, everyone who had been hiding from Giovanni. But they were all dead.

Kiva winced and shut her eyes, stumbling out of the ruins of the gym. She found her way back to pidgeot and climbed on, tears leaking from her eyes. Together they took off, away from the nightmare. As they were flying, Kiva heard the sound of a helicopter. She looked over her shoulder to see the logo of a popular news company printed on the side of two quickly approaching helicopters.

 _Good,_ She thought, _Let them get their footage. Show the world the work of this monster._ Now Kiva, too, wanted revenge on Giovanni. That made two of them.


	14. Chapter 14

Kiva, not wanting to be seen on TV, urged pidgeot to quickly fly away. It used aerial ace to escape from the helicopter's path. They came to the east side of town, where Kiva soon found that the path of destruction continued all the way down route seven. Figuring that's where Giovanni must have gone, she followed the trail of havoc.

It went all the way to Saffron City. Kiva flew over Saffron City, relieved that it was still intact. However, the west side, where she was currently, was in the same state as Celadon. And now she saw the cause: Indeed, there was Giovanni, surrounded by not only people in black uniforms, but by a protective bubble as well. It was just as her mother had described the scene. Except for one thing: the bubble that surrounded Giovanni and co. was not tinted blue, as Mewtwo's had been, but tinted red instead.

Kiva urged pidgeot on towards the group, taking care to dodge any stray shots that were fired into the sky. She finally lowered down to the ground, putting a building between Giovanni and herself. As she dismounted from pidgeot, it whistled and turned its head toward the building next to them. Kiva shrieked as the top of it was blown off.

Kiva bolted to her right, calling to pidgeot so it would follow her. As she cleared the building, she found herself in the street in front of Silph co. To her left was Giovanni, along with his troops and the protective red bubble. However, Kiva noticed something that she had not seen before. Drifting alongside Giovanni was a figure that looked like… Mewtwo.

Kiva's heart skipped a beat, until she realized that she was not seeing what she initially thought she was. The new figure was not human, to be sure, but it was not Mewtwo, either. It was smaller, darker, and had pointed ears.

Kiva ignored it for the time being. She centered herself in the middle of the road, and stood waiting. Giovanni approached. As the group got closer, Kiva started to see red Rs on their chests. It soon dawned on her that this was Team Rocket, and they must have been headed by Giovanni all along.

Some of the Rockets had started making gestures at her, trying to get her to move out of the way. Kiva stood her ground. She could see one of them consulting Giovanni as to what to do. She saw him respond, but could not hear his words.


	15. Chapter 15

The Rocket turned from Giovanni to the building at Kiva's side. He raised his Rocket launcher, and blasted at the building. It exploded, and began to collapse. Kiva gasped, and pidgeot flapped away. Kiva started to back away, but was not fast enough. Large pieces of the building came crashing down. A particularly large one fell onto Kiva's foot, causing her to come crashing down onto the street. She landed on her back, knocking the wind out of her.

The jar from her fall caused three of the balls on her belt to fall off, one of which was the masterball. Another one of the Rockets aimed a blast at Silph co., and hit one of its large windows. Glass flew everywhere, and a particularly long piece flew down towards Kiva. She spotted it, gulped, and closed her eyes tight. The glass shard penetrated straight through Kiva's abdomen. She screamed and writhed in agony.

A nearby Rocket nudged his comrade. "Hey, look at that!"

"Woah, a masterball! What would some twerp be doing with one of those?"

"Who cares, whatever is inside it is sure to please the boss. Let's take it!" But before he could bend down to pick it up, the masterball began to shake.

"Would you look at that! It's shaking!"

"But nothing can break out of a masterball, right?"

"Yeah…."

The masterball shook violently. Smoke began to issue forth from it. In a great flash of light, the masterball exploded. A shard of it hit one Rocket in the ankle, causing him to yelp. In the masterball's place was a cloud of smoke, but it quickly cleared. From the smoke emerged Mewtwo, as furious as ever. With one swipe, he blew the shocked Rockets away, where they slammed into a wall.

Mewtwo hurriedly turned to Kiva, who was struggling to take breaths. He heaved at the rubble pinning her down, managing to move it from her ankle, and yanked the glass shard from her body, its tip dripping with blood.

Mewtwo knelt at Kiva's side. He lifted her from the street, and propped her on his knees. Her blood pooled below her. Mewtwo quickly scanned Kiva. The glass had penetrated her liver, and she was losing too much blood. She would soon die if he didn't do something. Mewtwo cursed himself for never having found a healing power either in himself or in nature.

Kiva tried to speak, "M…" but Mewtwo pressed a finger to her lips.

((Save your strength,)) he told her. ((Think to me instead.)) He held her head in his hand.

Kiva was not practiced in thought speech, and did not know how. Instead, she conveyed raw emotions and pictures from memories. She told Mewtwo of her mother, and how Giovanni had killed them all. She let her rage boil through, and pass. One can't stay angry forever. Mewtwo could feel Kiva's heart rate slow down, along with her breathing.

Kiva stopped dwelling on the present, and moved to the past. She recalled memories that were most dear to her: Basking in the sun with her mother on a tree swing, Mewtwo lived the memory with her. He could feel the sunlight. Traveling to Hoenn to receive a treeko from professor Birch. Beating the elite four and earning her place in the hall of fame forever. Mewtwo could feel Kiva slipping away.

Kiva brought up one last memory- it was in an abandoned old house, kneeling before a sleeping figure. Giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mewtwo could feel the remorse flowing through her. She stopped the memories, and returned to the present. Mewtwo gazed into her eyes. They were glazing over with pain. Her heartbeat was but a weak flutter. He could feel her mustering up the last of her strength, forming it into words.

((I…love you))

And with that, she was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Mewtwo gently lay down Kiva's body. He stood up, and projected a blue protective bubble around it. Then he turned to the rockets, still attacking the city. Sighing, he turned back to Kiva's body. He removed her backpack, and collected the pokeballs from her belt.

Mewtwo let the backpack drop from around the pokeballs with the clones in them, still suspended in the air. Then he opened them, releasing all the pokemon that had come to help him fight. They appeared together, and stood at attention.

Mewtwo once again addressed them, ((The time has come, my friends. Already, we have suffered a great loss,)) he gestured behind him, where Kiva lay lifeless. ((Due to the monster we all gathered here to stop. This does not mean that our mission has failed, nor that it will stop.))

((No, our mission will continue, and this monster, Giovanni, will be brought to justice. Your assignment is to take care of or at least distract the troop of Rockets that Giovanni has surrounded himself with. I will provide the entrance to their bubble, but from there on you will be on your own. I will be preoccupied with Giovanni. Leave him to me.))

((I must warn you, the Rockets have technology. They will try to shoot you. This is a very dangerous mission, so be on the lookout, and keep constant vigilance. I wish all of you the best of luck. Now move out!))

With that, Mewtwo turned and flew at the rockets, the clones running behind him. Mewtwo flew to the back of the bubble, and opened a hole at the bottom of it. The clones ran in and started attacking the surprised rockets. The sounds of snarling, yelping, and gunfire, soon filled the air.

Mewtwo surrounded himself in his own protective bubble and flew in after the clones. At the entrance, however, he was confronted with something that quite took him aback. There drifted a pokemon, very much like himself, but smaller, darker, and with pointed ears.

Mewtwo's suspicions were confirmed. Giovanni had indeed created another clone. It wore no armor, though, which surprised Mewtwo. And the expression on its face was so strange… as though it were taking in nothing around it, feeling nothing. Completely blank.

Mewtwo looked past the new clone, spotting Giovanni, who seemed to be recovering from a state of shock at seeing Mewtwo again. It looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

Mewtwo called to him, ((Giovanni!)) Giovanni jumped at the sound of Mewtwo's thought speech. He continued, ((What have you done?))

Giovanni, still shaken, called back, "I have rebuilt my empire, what does it look like?"

Mewtwo shook his head, ((You know what I mean.)) He pointed at the new clone.

Giovanni chuckled, "And I thought you were actually somewhat intelligent. My mistake. To answer your question, I have created Mewthree, of course. Mewthree is better than you. And do you know why that is?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Because Mewthree will obey my every command. The control chip in her brain insures it."

Mewtwo scanned Mewthree and quickly found what Giovanni was talking about. ((You truly are a monster. You know that, don't you?))

"I might be, but does it really matter?"

((Yes. I cannot allow a monster such as yourself to persist.)) Mewtwo passed Mewthree, still standing there blankly. He started towards Giovanni.

Giovanni commanded, "Mewthree, obliterate him!"

Mewthree started to make a move, but Mewtwo, not looking away from Giovanni, waved in the general direction of Mewthree. Mewthree froze, widened her eyes, and shook her head. The red bubble disappeared.

Mewtwo said to Giovanni, ((I have disabled the chip. Mewthree is no longer under your control.))

As Mewtwo continued towards Giovanni, he saw dawning on Giovanni's face something he had never seen there before, but something he had been waiting for all his life. Fear.

Mewtwo smirked. ((Ah, yes. Now you fear me. The time is ripe now, I think, for revenge.)) Mewtwo encased Giovanni in a bubble. He stood, mocking deep thought. ((Now, what shall I do with you?))

Giovanni glared at Mewtwo. "You'll never get away with this. Team Rocket will see to my safety."

Mewtwo raised his eyebrows. ((Will they now? Can you be so sure?)) He looked over his shoulder, where the remaining clones stood watching his every move. The Rockets lay dead, scattered around them.

"I did not bring all of them with me, fool."

Mewtwo pointed at Giovanni. A few devices flew off of him and through the bubble, where they were destroyed against a building.

((And now the rest cannot find you if I bring you with me, _fool_.)) And with that, he raised his arms above his head. A great white light filled the city. When it was gone, so was Kiva, all the pokemon, and Giovanni.


	17. Chapter 17

Mewtwo reappeared in his lab. He brought with him all the clones that were still alive. He also brought Giovanni. He pointed to the floor, where a platform rose up. Mewtwo lifted the bubble onto it, and the platform secured it down with metal claws. Mewtwo then turned to the clones and advised them, ((Have a seat. This should prove to be quite interesting.)) The clones did so, but Mewthree stayed standing in the back. Observing.

Mewtwo turned back to Giovanni. ((Now, before we begin, I must warn you. That bubble is airtight, and will be deprived of oxygen shortly. You had better give me a good reason to open a breathing hole if you don't want to die from suffocation.)) Mewtwo was pleased to see Giovanni's eyes widen in fear.

Mewtwo stood and thought for a moment. He would have to inflict pain on Giovanni, yes, but how? If kept alive for too long, Mewtwo knew that Giovanni would find some way to escape. But if Mewtwo made his death too quick and painless, justice would not be served.

Mewtwo decided to ask for advice. He turned to Mewthree, who was still standing against the wall.

Mewthree looked a bit taken aback, and her eyes widened. ((You- you're asking _me_?)) She had been under Giovanni's control since her "birth" and had no experience with free will. To her, it was as though she were finally able to see, to move, to hear after being able to do none of these.

Mewtwo nodded. ((Yes, you should have some say in it, because you, after all, have been oppressed by him your entire life. Surely you want to take revenge for this?))

Mewthree was still quite shocked. ((Please, just do this without me. I wouldn't even know where to begin. I'm sure you can handle it.))

Mewtwo sighed. ((Very well.)) He turned back to Giovanni. ((And how are you faring?))

Giovanni spat in Mewtwo's general direction, but it hit the bubble and simply rolled down the side. "You are despicable. I'm sorry I ever had you created in the first place."

Mewtwo chuckled. ((Are you really, now? Without me you never would have risen to the point of power you did, and you never would have created her, either.))

"That doesn't matter. I would have found another way, you know I would."

((Be that as it may. As you say, it doesn't matter. Because if I recall, you are the one in the bubble.))

Giovanni growled. He suddenly thrust forward and started pounding on the bubble with what appeared to be all his might. However, after a moment, he stopped. His chest rose and fell visibly as his breathing became staggered. He gave one last futile pound on the bubble with the side of his fist.

Mewtwo waved a finger and smirked. ((Ah ah ah, wouldn't want to waste the precious air, now would we?))

Giovanni raised his head and bore his teeth at Mewtwo. But then, with a gasp, he sunk to his knees.

"Oh god, don't let me die. Not like this. Please, let in some air." His breathing got faster and faster as the air became stale.

Mewtwo once again looked smug. ((And why should I?))

"Have mercy, Mewtwo!"

((You never did.))


	18. Chapter 18

Giovanni looked defeated. He leaned back against the wall of the bubble and closed his eyes, prepared to take his last breaths. Mewtwo watched with amusement to see what he would come up with next.

But Giovanni said nothing more. Instead, he slumped down to floor of the bubble. He had blacked out. Mewtwo rolled his eyes and with one hand opened a fist-sized hole near Giovanni's head.

((That should be more than enough.))

Indeed, Giovanni's breathing calmed and his eyelids fluttered. He awoke and opened his eyes, staring straight at Mewtwo.

Giovanni smirked. "Hah, I knew it Mewtwo. You're a coward. You couldn't kill me."

Mewtwo clenched his fist in Giovanni's direction. ((You arrogant fool. The only reason I stopped you from suffocating was so that I could do something even worse. If I recall, a coward is the one who hides behind those stronger than he in order to gain power.))

"Then what do you call them?" Giovanni was pointing at the clones standing behind Mewtwo.

Mewtwo wasn't falling for that trick. ((Even though I did create these clones, they are both my friends and my equals. They are my partners. Unlike what you said to me, 'You were created by humans to obey humans. You could never be our equal.'))

Giovanni sighed. "Your memory is too sharp for your own good."

((No, it's too sharp for _your_ own good. It suits me perfectly fine.)) Mewtwo snapped. ((And now, enough chatting. Let's get on to business.))

Mewtwo pointed at Giovanni. Giovanni froze like a Stantler in the headlights. Taking a step back with one foot, Mewtwo reached out his other hand and grabbed something invisible in the air. Hand over hand, he pulled it from its normal resting spot like a mime playing tug-o'-war. Giovanni once again slumped to the floor, his eyes rolled back in his head.

Mewtwo finally stopped and clasped his hands together. He brought his foot back, and pivoted around to face the rest of the clones. He drew his hands apart, forming a bubble between them. Inside the bubble was a red ball of light thrashing at the walls of its imprisonment.

Mewtwo raised the bubble with the ball of light in one hand in front of his face. Addressing the clones, he explained his actions. ((What you see here is Giovanni's soul. The extraction process is a rather painful one,)) He said with a grin. ((And now that we have this in its physical form, we can do what we wish with it.))

Mewthree narrowed her eyes at Mewtwo. ((Could you do this with anybody?))

Mewtwo nodded. ((Yes, but I would have no reason to. This was a special occasion, wouldn't you say? At least this way he can't escape. Now, any suggestions as to what we should do with this?))

The Grovyle clone spoke up, "Gro lye grylve, ovgrle."

Mewtwo frowned. ((If we simply destroyed it, do you really think that would be enough?))

"Vyle!"

((Fine. Any other votes?))

An Oddish clone in the back spoke up. "Ordish, di or. Ish dior shiodid!"

Mewtwo nodded. ((An intriguing idea. But what, exactly would a mind-scan prove?) The Oddish shrugged.

Mewtwo frowned. ((Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt.)) Mewtwo set the smaller bubble on the floor at the feet of the Oddish. ((While I am performing the mind-scan, I will be too occupied to guard this. Please watch it and make sure it doesn't try to escape.))

The Oddish nodded with an "Odd!" and hopped up onto the bubble, where it sat smiling. Mewtwo gave a soft chuckle.

Backing away from the Oddish, Mewtwo turned to face the still-sleeping Giovanni. He blinked at the bubble, which dissipated. Giovanni's upper torso, which had been resting on it, dropped to the floor with a thud.

Mewtwo raised Giovanni's body onto a nearby table, which then fastened his wrists and ankles down with cuffs.

Mewtwo placed his hands on Giovanni's forehead, only slightly disgusted at the thought of touching him. He braced himself, and dove deep into Giovanni's memories.


	19. Chapter 19

Mewtwo landed with a soft thud on the grass-covered ground. He took in his new surroundings. He was near a brick building, with a few shade trees and berry bushes. There was a plastic, multi-colored playground nearby. And he was surrounded by children. They didn't seem to notice his arrival, which made sense. Mewtwo noticed that the children seemed somewhat dim, their features blurred. Like little mindless sheep.

However, there was one boy who didn't seem this way, he was perfectly normal. He had dark hair, and an awful scowl on his face. Mewtwo knew at once that this must be Giovanni.

At the moment, Giovanni seemed to be in the middle of a tight circle of children. They were chanting something. "Giovanni, needs his mommy. Couldn't win a fight against a girl named Ani." Mewtwo chuckled to himself, but had to keep in mind that these were indeed small children.

Giovanni was furious, spinning this way and that, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Stoppit! Leeme alone!" A particularly large boy stepped into the circle, and his features suddenly cleared up.

The large boy pointed a finger at Giovanni. "You're a baby. You can't do anything."

Giovanni shouted, "That's not true! I- I'll fight you!"

The ring of children started chanting, "Fight! Fight!"

Giovanni reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pokeball. The big kid did the same. He began taunting Giovanni, "I'll bet you've got a wimpy pokemon, just like you."

Giovanni threw his pokeball. Indeed, it was a Rattata. The other kid threw his, and it turned out to be a Mankey.

"Mankey, low kick!" The Mankey kicked the Rattata, knocking it out in one hit. The boy recalled his Mankey and said, "Told ya so. It was just a stupid Rattata. Betcha caught that yourself, didn't ya?" Giovanni didn't respond. "Getim!"

The children all rushed inwards and started beating on Giovanni. It was only a short while until a person whom Mewtwo assumed to be the teacher stepped in. "Hey, no fighting at school! You all know better than that! No snack for any of you today!"

There was and audible "Awww…" from the class, and Giovanni pointed at the big kid. "But Mrs. Vitro, He started it!"

"Giovanni, I don't care who started it, you were fighting and that's that. Now come on, let's go take care of your cuts and bruises." And the rest of the class filed indoors.

The scene shifted. Mewtwo could tell it was the same school, but at a different time. There were now leaves on the ground instead of on the trees. It must have been later in the year. There was a very similar scene, the same circle, the same annoying boy, and the same Mankey.

The boy taunted Giovanni again. "Go on, throw your stupid pokeball. It's probably just that stupid Rattata again."

Giovanni threw his pokeball. However, instead of the Rattata that everyone was clearly expecting, out came something different. The kids gasped. "Whoa, what is that thing?"

Another kid spoke up. "I seen one o those before! That's called a Me- Me-"

"Meowth." Finished Giovanni impatiently. "My dad found it around celadon city. It's way stronger than any stupid Mankey."

"Wow." The bigger kid withdrew his Mankey. "Hey, can I pet it?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." The children all gathered round to gawk at and pet the Meowth.

Mewtwo thought to himself, _This must be where he started. He leaned that a powerful or rare pokemon will get the other kids to like you. Perhaps this is where his reign of evil began._


	20. Chapter 20

Satisfied, Mewtwo decided to move on. The scene changed again. This time it was darker. Giovanni was in a bed, and alongside him was a woman with bright red hair. Recoiling, Mewtwo was about to leave, but before he could do so, he felt a splitting pain crack through his head. He heard a voice in his thoughts.

((Out. Now. You're not seeing this. It's mine.))

Mewtwo saw the scene fading fast, the pain continued to grow, and he found himself back in the lab with the lights blaring in his face. Below him on the table was Giovanni, jerking and trying his hardest to escape. At his feet, on the floor, the Oddish sat crying.

((What happened?))

"Or! Oddish, di ord shi diorsh siodidoshs…"

((I understand. It wasn't your fault. The bubble simply must have dissipated when I lost concentration on it. But this is a prime example of why we must be careful. Why, I shudder to imagine what could have happened…))

In the meantime while saying this, Mewtwo had unfastened Giovanni and lifted him into the air punching and kicking. He then formed another bubble around him, making sure to keep a small hole open for air. "Let me down!" Giovanni screamed at him.

((Suit yourself,)) Mewtwo replied and promptly let him drop to the bottom of the bubble with an audible "Oof!"

Mewtwo once again lowered the bubble onto the stand where it was once again clamped down. Giovanni propped himself up on the gently curving wall of the bubble. "So what will you do to me now?" He asked sarcastically, "Torture?"

Mewtwo stared intently at him. ((While that does seem a nice idea, from what I have now seen, not even you deserve it. I'll simply kill you. Any last words?))

Giovanni had gone pale and ashen-faced at this statement, but quickly recovered. "Yes, indeed. I- I'd like to see my Persian, even if for one last time. Could you do that?"

((Where is the Persian?))

"Should be back at headquarters, where I last left it."

Mewtwo closed his eyes and searched… He remained in this state for almost a full minute, but then suddenly he opened his eyes and the Persian popped into Giovanni's bubble. The Persian gave a most uncharacteristic squeak and pounced on Giovanni, who was still propped against the side of the bubble. Giovanni put on a display of affection for the Persian that neither Mewtwo nor anyone else could ever have predicted. The two remained together, as Giovanni tried his best to tell it what was happening.

After awhile, the Persian pulled back and sat down in front of Giovanni, facing Mewtwo. It cocked its head and gave a "Mrrr?" of questioning.

Mewtwo replied, ((Yes, I am going through with this. Though you may have been on your master's good side, surely you have seen his cruelty to others as well.)) The Persian drooped, turned back to Giovanni, and nudged his hand. Giovanni rubbed its head.

Looking up at Mewtwo, Giovanni finally seemed at peace. ((Are you ready now?)) Mewtwo inquired.

Giovanni nodded.

((Very well.)) Mewtwo made a pinching motion, as if snuffing out a candle with his fingers. Giovanni instinctively flinched, then drooped.

Mewthree drifted forward, and Mewtwo lowered his barrier. Giovanni slumped to the floor. Mewthree lifted his hand, checking his pulse. ((He's gone,)) She said, astonished, ((He's really gone. For good. I can't believe it.))

((Indeed,)) Mewtwo replied. ((The deed, as some would say, is done.)) Turning to the Persian, who still had its front paws on Giovanni's lifeless body, Mewtwo asked it, ((And what about you now? Where will you go? Would you like to stay with us?))

Wide-eyed, the Persian nodded. It slunk over to the Mewtwo's Persian clone, the one cloned from Kiva's Persian, who promptly licked it. They laid down together. This struck Mewtwo as seemingly fitting. Almost a combining of forces, a peace treaty. Or perhaps a sign of things to come.


	21. Chapter 21

Once this ordeal was over, Mewtwo took everyone outside. He lay the bodies of everyone together, Giovanni, Kiva, and all the dead Rockets and clones. Included among them were Kiva's pokemon, who all died in battle alongside the clones. Mewtwo had even somehow gotten the bodies of all the townspeople from Celadon city.

Mewtwo had taken them all to the backyard, where instead of the pond, there was now a considerable-sized hole, and a mound of dirt at its edge.

Mewtwo turned to his clones. ((Now the time has come, my friends, to put these poor souls to rest. I make no differentiation between Clone, Pokemon, Human, or even Rocket. They all died today, and they all deserve to be treated equally.))

((Perhaps in a bright and optimistic future, the same will hold true everywhere else in the world, for living and dead alike. For now though, I will do my part and I will always try to reflect my words with my actions. I hope that some day, when you, and yes, your children, go out into the world alone, or together, that you will pass this message on.))

((Tell the world and its inhabitants, "All you need is love." And maybe, just maybe, that bright and optimistic future will arrive very soon.))

At these words, there was a general cheering through the small crowd assembled. Through the pain, suffering, loss, and tears, a great upwelling of hope had sprung. Satisfied that his message had been clear, Mewtwo turned to the line of dead bodies. He lifted them above the hole and slowly lowered them in. He lowered in the pile of dirt in after them.

Then Mewtwo physically walked onto the fresh earth and stamped on it. There was a flurry as the rest of the crowd rushed over to join him. The earth was soon trampled flat in no time.

Backing away from their work, the group observed their work. Mewthree spoke up, ((It needs a marker of some sort. Something to remember them by.)) There was a general murmur of consent. Everyone tried to think of what to use.

Then, the Persian spoke up, "Mrrr, sian? Per."

Mewtwo smiled. ((Of course.))

Mewtwo summoned the item Persian spoke of. It was the Masterball. It was slightly damaged, but otherwise recognizable. Mewtwo pointed to a dome-shaped rock nearby. He lifted the rock over to the trampled ground, and centered it. He then lowered it to the ground, half burying it in the process.

Then, Masterball in hand, Mewtwo focused a great amount of energy on the middle of the rock. The spot vibrated and turned to liquid. Still focusing on the spot, Mewtwo placed the back of the Masterball into it. He pushed down, forcing the Masterball into the rock. Then he stopped and stepped back to admire his work. There lay the Masterball, now firmly embedded in stone.

Along with everyone else, Mewthree leaned over to look at it. ((Perfect,)) she said.


	22. Chapter 22

While they were still out in the woods, Mewtwo came to a quick decision. Addressing the clones, he spoke his decision aloud. ((I've decided that each of you deserves a chance at independence. From now on, I shall no longer keep you in suspended animation. You are free to go as you wish, and experience live to its fullest.))

((True, because of your special markings, you will become rare in the eyes of the humans, who may try to capture you if you cross their paths. However, if the free life proves too rough, or if you simply miss my company,)) he said with a grin, ((You are always welcome here. Now, if you'd like, you can go roam the world. Or the woods, at least.))

There was a great unsettling as the clones took in their new freedom. Then, almost simultaneously, what seemed like all the clones got up and used their own means of transportation to quickly leave the scene. It seemed they had been waiting for a chance at freedom for a long time.

After the flurry of leaving clones subsided, there were only a few left. They included some clones of Kiva's pokemon, Arcanine, Miltank, and Vaporeon, along with the two Persian.

Turning to the first three, Mewtwo asked, ((Why have you chosen to stay here?))

The Arcanine explained, "Ar ar, acraninian. Inear icranina."

Mewtwo nodded. ((Yes, I understand. While there are places where your species run wild, it's true they are very far from here. The three of you would have little place in a forest.)) The three ran off towards the house.

Turning to the Persian he asked, ((And what about you?))

"Per, sian mrrrsipr." The Persian clone gestured to Giovanni's old friend. "Hmm, rerpiasian."

((Understandably so. I admit, I would be upset as well. But still, I do not repent for my actions, as Giovanni didn't seem to ever have repented for his. And I welcome the both of you into my home.)) The Persian slunk off together towards the house.

Looking up, Mewtwo noticed one other who had stayed behind, Mewthree. Brow furrowed, Mewtwo addressed her. ((Mewthree? Surely you would want to leave? To find a place of your own? To train and teach and lean?))

Mewthree gazed at him. ((Someday, perhaps Mewtwo. But for now, I want to stay here. With you.)) Her amethyst eyes shimmered. ((I am still new to this world, or at least so it seems. You, on the other hand, have experience beyond my knowledge, beyond anyone's knowledge! Please, let me stay, you teach me, and I will learn. Lead me through the world and I promise, I shall follow.))

Gazing into her eyes, Mewtwo smiled. He felt a flutter in his chest, an unfamiliar feeling on his part. Taking her hand, he said, ((I will teach you everything I know.))


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue**

Standing on one of the seaside cliffs, Mewtwo contemplated the last three years. Yes, they had been happy ones for sure. Could it really have been three whole years since he met Kiva? Since he killed Giovanni? Since he met Mewthree? Yes, it must have been. Mewtwo had been counting the seasons.

As he stood on the edge of the cliff Mewtwo recalled it all one more time. He continued to stand there as the sun began to set. Soon, a Persian came out and joined him on the cliff, watching the sunset with him.

Looking down at the Persian, Mewtwo asked, ((How are your kittens doing?))

Looking up, the Persian replied happily, "Mrow! Persian per…"

((Well, that's always good to hear.)) The Persian nodded.

At that moment, Mewthree came up and tapped Mewtwo on the shoulder. He looked back around at her, and asked, ((Why did you bring her out here? She'll get cold!))

Laying one hand on his shoulder, she answered, ((Relax, you worry too much. I just wanted her to see the sunset. It's beautiful.))

Mewtwo turned to look at it. ((Yes, it is.)) Turning back to Mewthree he said, ((And so are you.)) Upon hearing a little squeak, he took his baby from her mother's arms. He cradled her in his. ((And you too, little one. You too.))

**The end.**


End file.
